


诱惑

by pulproof



Category: Marval
Genre: M/M, 强迫/非自愿, 恋足, 素股, 腿交, 被洛基反调戏的托尼, 调戏洛基的托尼, 黑丝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulproof/pseuds/pulproof
Summary: 洛基和妇联众快乐相处中，这一天是他们的电影之夜，当其他人都走后，托尼发现洛基的打扮不同寻常，这引起了他的兴趣.... ....





	诱惑

在托尼大笑一声，接着幕布里的演员说了个梗以后，他发现无人响应——原来这屋子里只剩他和洛基两个人。不知何时其他人都离开了，或许这种古早的小众电影也只有他和眼前的黑发神明能够欣赏。对方兀自盯着屏幕，没有什么表情但又好像乐在其中，托尼很怀疑他是否能懂得电影中的文化背景与绕口乖戾的台词，但这时下也并不重要，毕竟能够分享电影的现代人都走光了。除此之外，电影的明暗色彩变幻着照在神明一半的脸上，显得他着实好看，那张脸上不再是挑衅的阴骘表情，而是一种少见的天真。

托尼低下头，看见洛基用一个方形的小坐垫盖着脚。这场景让托尼目不转睛，因为他有二分之一确认洛基穿了一双女人的黑色丝袜。他尝试着把注意力放回到幕布上，但洛基已经被他的不安扰动了——他看看托尼，然后把腿交叠着盘在一边，藏在坐垫下面，像一只小鹿。

他们又这样无言的度过了十几分钟，直到洛基渴了，下去倒了杯水再回来，当他再上来时，他看也没看托尼就说：“你能不能别再看我的脚了。”  
“抱歉，但是....那是丝袜吗？”  
托尼看不清，但他觉得洛基的脸涨红了。“不是。”他说，“上次战斗中我的腿烧伤了，我现在不能用魔法。这东西有助于我的腿恢复，不然我现在连路都走不了。”  
“就像中世纪流行的紧身裤那样？所以你要一直穿着它？”  
“这跟你有什么关系？” 他一定翻白眼了，托尼想，不知为什么想着他翻白眼的样子托尼“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，但他马上双手摊平说，“抱歉，无意冒犯..”并适时把句尾的“公主”吞了回去。

他们又回复到了静默的状态，电影进入到最抒情的部分，主人公的矛盾渐渐展开，又解决。托尼信守约定控制住了自己没有再去看洛基，这让洛基放松了身体，不再用之前那种别扭姿势坐着，而是舒服的把腿打开，又翘起来架着。在这中间，托尼也换了两次侧躺的姿势，令人尴尬的是从他们现在这个角度，洛基的脚正挡住了屏幕，他的脚尖靠近屏幕的三分之一的位置。  
这是一只美丽的脚，包裹在黑色的袜子里也显得线条优美。那弯曲的弧度让人想起优雅的舞者，足尖的部分没有很舒张，又使得它有些圆润，让托尼想握在手里。  
老天….我对着他想什么呢。托尼一只手扶住额头，将眼睛盖在自己的手下面吸气。这可是洛基，诡计之神，曾经想出各种办法整托尼让他头大。但不得不承认，在某些方面毫无防范这一点，显得他尤其的纯真，那只高高翘起的可爱脚丫，似乎正得意又闲适的微微晃动着，所以，他是真的不知道的吧 —— 丝袜，即使托尼从未猜想过它和邪神融合产生的冲击力。托尼止不住开始胡思乱想，是否这位一千多岁的小祖宗对某些方面太不感冒，或许是个雏儿呢,应该不会，但说不定... …

“咳，洛基。”托尼清了清嗓子，忍不住开口。  
洛基看向他。他的脚没有晃了，但还是保持那个躺着的姿势，脸颊上的肉被一边的手臂挤压着，有些鼓鼓的。  
“我只是想问一下，你是不是不知道，这样，”托尼眨眨眼，“在中庭也意味着诱惑？我是说，有意的那种。或者有时，比如现在，也可以说，是一种炫耀？”  
“可是这不是丝袜啊。”  
“它就是啊。”  
“不是。”  
“除非你让我摸摸。”  
“不行。”  
“可以。”托尼说着就靠近洛基，靠近他放着腿的地方。  
“小铁罐，你发什么酒疯？？”洛基坐起来，拿起旁边的靠垫，一只手撑在前面。  
但是托尼已经摸了上去，他把手放在洛基柔软而光滑的大腿上，那里有一圈环状的深色，在深色以上是更浅的肉色。而托尼眼前不再是一个需要重点看护的坏家伙，这是一个受惊的可爱美人。托尼靠近他的颈间，那里有一种清冷干净的味道，这一定是他自己身上的味道，而不是任何一种香薰 —— 这种极其私密的距离已经足够唤起托尼最急迫的欲望，有几个人闻过你身上的味道？托尼想。     
洛基大大的绿眼睛睁大了看着托尼，说：“托尼斯塔克，你是个变态。” “你看看你现在？到底谁是变态？”托尼轻轻的回答他，又马上好奇起来，“你里面怎么穿的？你穿内裤了没？”洛基穿了一件盖住屁股以下的不合身的超大的宽松T。于是托尼干脆拉住洛基的脚，把他往床的中心拽。这其实是一张非常大的靠着墙的圆床，一小时前所有人都躺倒在上面喝酒聊天。洛基此时后悔和这帮人混在一起，酒精让他本就在恢复期的身体绵软无力。他便臭骂托尼无耻，声称要用托尼最爱的丝袜勒死他。托尼不在乎这些，他压住洛基，手往他大腿根部探，而洛基死死按住他的衣服下摆。“好啦，斑比小可爱，只是看看你里面怎么穿的。”“不！！不行！！！”“哇，Cap, 你怎么来了！”托尼突然回头佯装看门外，趁洛基分神手一下子探进去，凭经验非常迅速的找到了系在腰间的两根小带子，猛地拽下来连带袜子拉到了洛基的臀部以下，然后又被死死压住。  
托尼很失望，拜他所赐没穿内裤的洛基此时已经彻底光屁股，可藏在衣服里，看不见。洛基一副“你给我等着瞧”的表情，奋力挣扎着退后。“不，你不能走。”托尼赶紧又是捏洛基大腿又是握他手的，两人就这样卷成一团。  
“脱了吧！都看到啦。”说看到了是假的，托尼只能从那宽大下摆中瞥见几眼洛基光裸的下体，但洛基颇为灵活的扭动，让他碰不到，同时还狠狠踹了一脚在托尼的肩膀上，把他蹬开了。  
“等等，等等。我们谈谈。”托尼揉着肩膀。洛基把自己的衣服整好，手伸进下摆拉好了自己的袜子。  
“你看，我硬成这样。”托尼指一下自己凸出一大块的裆部，示意洛基。“我想阿斯加德也有性教育吧？你说你没在炫耀，可是事已至此。”  
然后托尼双手合十，诚恳的说。“抱歉洛基，我刚才太凶了。你这样很漂亮，很性感。你帮我弄出来，好么？我喜欢你的腿。”  
“你的意思是腿交吗？”  
恩，看来阿斯加德的性教育课程也许还教的不错。“没错，小鹿王子。你愿意吗？不愿意吗？”

简短的沉默后，这个荒唐的夜晚又迎来了新的高潮，因为洛基居然说：“好。”

 

“过来，斯塔克。”洛基朝对方勾勾手。“你躺下。”   
托尼再次靠近他，然后照做了。奇怪的是，刚才他身下那个受惊的小动物，突然就变了。这间屋子好像都变成了他的主场，而托尼也确实意识到，有什么要发生。洛基把他的脚轻轻踩在托尼的胸膛上，托尼觉得他的脚像一团棉花，是那么的惹人喜爱，像一只小动物在跟他打招呼，托尼等不及用手去握住它，他的虎口紧紧的贴着圆润的弧度离不开。他抬头，看见洛基纤长的，完美的，包裹在半透黑色丝袜中的腿，下体在纯白的T中若隐若现。洛基看向托尼的眼神，像是欣赏他，又像在取笑他。这是诡计之神的什么把戏麽？属于可爱处子的惊慌，和成熟诱人的掌控、可以如此切换？之前的拒绝是一种表演？

托尼忍不住去亲吻可爱圆润的脚，握住它的手感也像一只可爱的小兔子。他抚摸着洛基光滑的小腿，手臂向上延伸和包裹，仿佛这双腿都是属于他的，这双腿需要被感受、被拥有。而洛基始终乐于用脚四处逗弄托尼的上半身，一边还咯咯的坏笑，偷偷掠过他的勃起，他乐于看躺着的男人沉溺于他足尖上的把戏，在他的脚下呼吸不均。托尼再睁开眼看他的时候，简直惊叹于、这无比暧昧又精巧的足上技巧，这性感长腿和美丽容颜的惊人结合，那大眼睛笑笑的看着他，这种美，这种夜晚会让人轻易觉得付出什么也值得。洛基自己慢慢的拉扯着领口，露出更多白皙的胸膛，他轻轻的抚摸自己，好像在拭去一点点反光的汗水，洛基的眼神始终没离开过托尼，他让男人知道今夜他一定不能接受插入，但那眼神和抚摸，分明就在说：“我是你的。”

到底是天使，还是尤物？是邪神，或者魔鬼。托尼再次亲吻洛基的脚。洛基把脚抽出来，然后跪坐在托尼的两侧，长腿叠放在他耳边，托尼抱住他的腿。然后他又改变主意，向后退要坐在托尼的腿中间，把自己的腿架上去放在男人胸前，放在他手上，又放在他头两侧。“这才是炫耀…”洛基慢慢的说，他说话的音色简直像笛子吹出来的。那声音在托尼听来像从遥远的内海传来，而托尼是迷失的船员。他只能驶向他。他是个十几岁的男孩，接受了馈赠，探索到了身体的新功能，一种未知而神秘的，人类寻欢作乐的本能。  
洛基知道男人喜欢自己的腿，便慷慨的将它们贡献出来，调整各种姿势让托尼整个握在手里。他玩闹着，夹住托尼的头，又架在他脸上，用小腿肚碰碰鼻子和耳朵，好像玩的很开心。

在恰到好处的时候，洛基伸手摸上了托尼的裆部。那白皙的手轻巧体贴的握住阴茎，他冰凉的，纤细的手指像他的长腿一样让托尼颤抖，在温柔的抚弄之后，洛基翻过身，撅起了自己的屁股发出邀请，同时抚摸自己腿后侧，示意身后的男人用他的腿。衣服宽大的下摆撩到腰部露出包裹在黑色丝袜里肥厚圆润的臀部，好看又下流的臀沟正对着托尼。托尼叹口气，忍着插入屁股的冲动，将自己的阴茎塞入了他的腿间开始动作，洛基配合着发出了带着哭腔的美好呻吟，是被侵犯和奸淫的声音，这给了身后人极大的成就感和满足感，丰满的屁股颤动着带来了巨大的视觉冲击，占有这臀，这双腿，占有洛基，这件事更意味着强劲的高潮，托尼终于忍不住一下子把袜子扯下，露出白花花的两瓣来，这让洛基尖叫 —— 托尼握着那白嫩鼓涨的臀肉打了两巴掌，然后就在洛基的袜子上射出来大量的精液。托尼长舒一口气，抱住洛基，他把脸贴近洛基的臀肉，然后看着，再扒开——他看见洛基湿哒哒的骚屄对着他流水，他又扒开他的屄看着。情热过去，但高潮也并没有结束，洛基没回头，喘着气轻轻的说：“我是你的。”

然后，结束了。洛基说：“好了。” 他把袜子脱掉了，上面还沾着很多托尼的精液。他擦干净自己的下面，准备去洗澡。托尼也不得不抽身，像往常春宵一刻后的自己那样收拾着衣服，拍好掉落的垫子。他看着洛基穿着纯白的T恤，没有看他一眼就走出了门，心中满是疑问。只记得洛基用怎样充满爱和情热的声音轻喘着说“我是你的”。明天要如何面对他，他不知道，他只记得，我是你的。

fin.

 

一个小问题 注意到洛基穿的大T没有 不是他的size 那么是谁的呢？


End file.
